criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Snake in Our Boots
A Snake in Our Boots is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-ninth case of the game. It is the twenty-ninth case of Rosenoque and also the third case in Sandalone Gorge. Plot While exploring Sandalone Gorge with Major, the player watched as his partner fell into a hole. After they joined him down the hole, the duo discovered that they had found a hidden temple. Unfortunately, they also found the half-decomposed body of adventurer Kevin Marksman. According to Ethan, the victim has been dead for over 2 years. As the cold case started, the team first suspected young adventurer Dora Sanchez as the victim tried to keep away from great locations for her adventures, architect Rupert Gregg as he was sure that the victim would blow up the Aztec temple and Aztec tribe leader Nanuk Ujarak as he believed to have cursed Kevin after he learned of the victim's adventures in the temple. Later on, the detectives learned that the victim was seen entering a office before his death. There, they found clues to add entertainer Connor Fredbear as Kevin tried to have him fired because he ratted him to the police in the past as well as tour guide Judy Thompson because of the victim’s constant disobedience of the rules around the temple. Afterwards, Ethan told the player that someone was trashing the office but it didn't stop the team from finding enough evidence to arrest Rupert Gregg for the murder. After trying to deny the accusation, Rupert explained that he used to be one of the most well-known architects in the world, but that his creations were now old and worn out. When he tried to secure the area around the temple saying that it was cursed, nobody believed him. But when he learned that Kevin would go in it, he decide to prove that the temple wasn’t safe by following Kevin and cracking him right over the head with the jawbone club. After that, he made sure that the golden lancehead snakes would bite Kevin’s body to try to hide the fact that he had been murdered. For his lack of remorse and for the horrible murder, Judge Brighton sentenced him to life in prison. After the trial, Jacob decided to go investigate the campsite with the player as he thought he had seen some weaponry. There, the duo find a locked crate, which revealed when it was unlocked, a large number of guns and other firearms. After analyzing them, Jacob told the player that he found a fingerprint match that belonged to Rupert Butler on one of the weapons. When they confronted about it, he explained that the team couldn’t do nothing and that something much bigger was coming. When they asked what it was, he only responded that it was a war. Meanwhile, Major asked the player if he could come with him to the temple as he would want to find something to honor his mother as she always loved to come visit Aztec temples learn about their past. They went to go ask Nanuk if they could take something from the temple, on which he responded that they were allowed as long as it wasn’t too precious. At the temple, the player found a broken statue that, was revealed as a strange angelic statue. They went to Summer who explained that the statue was a representation of kindness and love. When they returned to ask Nanuk about it, he responded that Major could keep it. Back at the station, Major couldn’t stop saying how he was grateful for what the player did to help him get through his grievances. As they were explaining what they had discovered to the chief, Ethan’s mother, Henrietta September, entered the station and invited the team to her husband’s dinner party. Summary Victim *'Kevin Marksman' (found half-decomposed in a hidden temple) Murder Weapon *'Jawbone Club' Killer *'Rupert Gregg' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows Aztec *The suspect eats beef jerky Appearance *The suspect has sunburns *The suspect wears a bandana Profile *The suspect knows astronomy *The suspect knows Aztec *The suspect eats beef jerky Appearance *The suspect has sunburns *The suspect wears a bandana Profile *The suspect knows astronomy *The suspect knows Aztec Profile *The suspect knows astronomy *The suspect knows Aztec *The suspect eats beef jerky Appearance *The suspect wears a bandana Profile *The suspect knows astronomy *The suspect knows Aztec *The suspect eats beef jerky Appearance *The suspect has sunburns Quasi-Suspect Killer's Profile *The killer eats beef jerky. *The killer knows astronomy. *The killer knows Aztec. *The killer has sunburns. *The killer wears a bandana. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Aztec Temple. (Clue: Victim's Body) *Investigate Aztec Temple again. (Clues: ID Card, Camera) *Examine ID Card. (Result: Victim's ID) *Examine Camera. (Result: Footage; New Suspect: Dora Sanchez) *Talk to Dora Sanchez about her camera in the temple. (New Crime Scene: Campsite) *Investigate Campsite. (Clues: Pile of Sticks, Broken Stone, Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Map of the Gorge; New Suspect: Rupert Gregg) *Talk to Rupert Gregg about the murder. *Examine Broken Stone. (Result: Carving; New Suspect: Nanuk Ujarak) *Talk to Nanuk Ujarak about the victim's carving. *Examine Pile of Sticks. (Result: Bloody Paper) *Analyze Bloody Paper. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows astronomy) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beef jerky) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Lonely Office. (Clues: Torn Paper, Box of Stuff, Green CapLogo) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Brochure; New Suspect: Connor Fredbear) *Talk to Connor Fredbear about his brochure given to the victim. (Attribute: Connor eats beef jerky) *Examine Cap's Logo. (Result: Tours Company; New Suspect: Judy Thompson) *Talk to Judy Thompson about the victim's death. (Attribute: Judy knows astronomy) *Examine Box of Stuff. (Result: Bloody Message) *Analyze Bloody Message. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Aztec; New Crime Scene: Victim's Tent) *Investigate Victim's Tent. (Clues: Pink Backpack, Locked Bag) *Examine Locked Bag. (Result: Bag Unlocked; New Lab Sample: Explosives) *Analyze Explosives. (12:00:00) *Talk to Rupert Gregg about his fingerprints on the explosives. (Attribute: Rupert eats beef jerky, knows astronomy and knows Aztec) *Examine Pink Backpack. (Result: Torn Map) *Examine Torn Map. (Result: Angry Message) *Talk to Dora Sanchez about the angry message. (Attribute: Dora eats beef jerky and knows Aztec) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Nanuk Ujarak about breaking into the office. (Attribute: Nanuk knows astronomy and knows Aztec) *Investigate Dusty Desk. (Clues: Locked Filebox, Damaged Shirt) *Examine Damaged Shirt. (Result: Green Flakes) *Examine Green Flakes. (Result: Judy's Salad) *Talk to Judy Thompson about the victim's damaged shirt. (Attribute: Judy eats beef jerky, knows astronomy and knows Aztec) *Examine Locked Filebox. (Result: Shredded Paper) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Police Report) *Analyze Police Report. (09:00:00) *Talk to Connor Fredbear about the police report he filed on the victim. (Attribute: Connor eats beef jerky, knows astronomy and knows Aztec) *Investigate Sacrificial Table. (Clues: Bloody Club, Pile of Rocks) *Examine Bloody Club. (Result: White Cream) *Analyze White Cream. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Jawbone Club; Attribute: The killer has sunburns) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Lancehead Snake) *Analyze Lancehead Snake. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bandana) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Divided, We Fall (3/7). (No stars) Divided, We Fall (3/7) *Investigate Campsite. (Clue: Wooden Crate) *Examine Wooden Crate. (Result: Firearms) *Examine Firearms. (Result: Smudged Fingerprints) *Analyze Smudged Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Talk to Rupert Butler about his fingerprints on the firearms. (Reward: Gangster Face) *Talk to Nanuk Ujarak about taking a valuable from the temple. *Investigate Aztec Temple. (Result: Pile of Moss) *Examine Pile of Moss. (Result: Broken Stone) *Examine Broken Stone. (Result: Angel Statue) *Analyze Angel Statue. (06:00:00) *Confirm with Nanuk Ujarak if Major can keep the statue. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Henrietta September about what she wants to tell the player. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; All tasks must be completed) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Sandalone Gorge